


the first morning with you

by ethereallation



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 13:48:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14853962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethereallation/pseuds/ethereallation
Summary: seongwu wakes up in an unfamiliar room, only to realise that kang daniel is sleeping beside him. worse still, he realises their clothes are strewn all over the floor.he doesn't remember what on earth happened the night before.





	the first morning with you

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know what i'm writing anymore—
> 
> hope this is worth a read anyways heh

sunlight seeps into the room through the sheer curtains, and one particular ray of light seems to hit seongwu right in the eye, causing him to flinch and cover his eyes instinctively. he groans and rubs his eye tiredly, his other hand reaching out towards the side unconsciously in an attempt to grab his phone on the table.

 

except his hand never reaches the table, and touches warm, bare skin instead.

 

he lies in bed for a few more seconds in confusion, until reality starts to kick in. at the realisation, he jolts up immediately, his eyes shooting wide open, as he slowly looked over towards his side.

 

_"no fucking way..."_

 

sleeping away peacefully beside him was kang daniel, the most infamous playboy in his school, who was topless and snuggling into a pillow, all while smiling in his sleep for no reason.

 

'how cute,' seongwu thinks, but slaps himself lightly for that thought.

 

seongwu looks down at himself and flushes red when he notices that he's also shirtless, with (thankfully) his boxers on.

 

'did we do... that?' he thinks, and groans softly when he realises that yes, they probably did.

 

"anyway, i better hurry up and get dressed, and quickly leave before he wakes up," seongwu mutters, pushing his legs off the bed onto the floor. but it is then daniel rolls over, facing seongwu's back, and he slowly reaches out to grab seongwu's hand gently.

 

"hyung... where are you going?" daniel whispers, his voice deep and husky from having just woken up.

 

"h-huh?" seongwu panicks, his eyes darting towards the side, avoiding eye contact with daniel.

 

_hyung? this is weird. since when did he get so friendly with daniel?_

 

seongwu's head starts pounding as he tries to remember the events from last night, but he can only recall a few things.

 

one of it being that it was  _kim fucking jaehwan_  who pulled him into that goddamn party and made him drink.

 

seongwu sighs and buries his face into his hands when daniel finally lets go of him. he wonders why exactly did he let kim jaehwan convince him to go drinking, when he knew that kang daniel would be there, and that he didn't want to get associated with daniel?

 

not that he detested daniel, of course. seongwu just... didn't want to get involved with someone like him as much as possible. a man who had both men and women flocking towards him all the time, and people sucking up to him in attempts to gain some benefits or the like.

 

well, he did kinda have the hots for kang daniel, but he'd never admit it anyway.

 

seongwu's thoughts are interrupted when an arm snakes around his waist, and he immediately tenses up. daniel's hands are warm, and against seongwu's rather cold skin, it gives him a tingling feeling.

 

"hyung?" daniel calls, still slightly sleepy, but more awake and alert than he was before. he pulls himself closer towards seongwu, practically already hugging seongwu from the back.

 

"no, wait... i'm confused. i don't remember anything from last night," seongwu mutters, turning his head and glancing at daniel. daniel frowns (cutely) and his lips formed a pout, looking at seongwu with a dejected expression.

 

"seongwu hyung... you don't remember? not a single thing?"

 

seongwu tries to recall as much as he can, but all he remembers is him downing drink after drink, and he couldn't remember anything els—no, wait. he barely remembers getting drunk, walking up to someone, and then grabbing that person's face to kiss them.

 

_oh god._

 

seongwu wants to dig a bigass hole in the ground and jump right into it now, because he's so goddamn embarrassed. he can't believe that he, ong seongwu, the most average student out there who wasn't exactly one of the cool kids and pretty much a loser, grabbed kang daniel's face and kissed him.

 

seongwu wants to die, but he doesn't know whether out of embarrassment or joy.

 

"i... remember a few things," he barely whispers, his face now beet red as he turned away to stare at the floor instead.

 

daniel hums, getting up from the bed and hugging seongwu from the back. he rests his chin on seongwu's shoulder, his hair tickling his neck as daniel nuzzled against him.

 

it takes everything in seongwu's power to not start screaming (out of excitement).

 

"what do you remember, hyung?" daniel smiles sweetly, and seongwu swears he's just trying to bully him right now.

 

"oh, shut it, you know the answer already," seongwu says, pushing daniel's face away from his. 

 

daniel laughs, letting go of seongwu and lying down on the bed instead, propping up his head with his hand and staring at seongwu.

 

"or should i just remind you of what happened yesterday? that way, maybe you'd know if what you remember is correct," daniel teases, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

 

seongwu sits still, thinking carefully about whether he actually wants to know what happened or not. it is either he faces the embarrassment, or go home not knowing a single thing.

 

he settled for the former.

 

seongwu turns his body around to face daniel, eyeing him warily. "actually, yes. enlighten me."

 

daniel is taken aback for a moment, but regains his calm composure and smiles widely. "alright."

 

"so, yesterday night, you got drunk," daniel starts, and seongwu is already facepalming at his own stupidity. "you came up to me, almost waddling like a cute little penguin, pouting and whining about how unfair it was that i was so hot and popular," daniel chuckled, "even though you're pretty good-looking yourself."

 

seongwu turns red in embarrassment again, and averts his eyes away from daniel's.

 

"anyway, after you finished rambling, you suddenly grabbed my face, and stared intensely at me. i really wanted to kiss you then because you were so adorable, but i couldn't possibly do that without permission, could i? well, in the end i didn't have to ask anyway, because you kissed me first."

 

seongwu really wants to bury his head in a hole right now.

 

"of course, i returned it, and i was about to stop, but you wouldn't let me go. so i told you we'd continue it at my place instead, and we did," daniel smirks, observing seongwu's reactions carefully.

 

when he sees how shocked and out of it seongwu is, to the point where he is just staring into space mindlessly with his mouth agape, he starts laughing and clutching his stomach.

 

"h-hyung, i'm kidding about the last part... we didn't do anything, so don't worry," daniel snorts, patting seongwu's back as a little sign of assurance. the moment he says these words, seongwu glares at daniel, and daniel swears it looked like as if seongwu was about to murder him.

 

daniel stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "s-so, because jaehwan ditched you, there wasn't anyone else around to come pick you up. so i decided i'd just bring you over to my place and let you sleep over. as for why we're dressed like this... i sleep like this all the time. but for you, you took off your clothes of your own accord, so i just let you be."

 

"it was nice hugging you without any fabric to obstruct us, though," daniel grins, earning a little smack on the arm by seongwu.

 

seongwu sighs, mostly out of relief that they indeed  _did not_ do anything at all. "that's great then. i'm gonna go home now then, thanks for taking care of me."

 

"huh? seongwu hyung, you're leaving already?"

 

seongwu nods and stares at daniel for a few seconds, before asking the question he'd been wanting to ask for a while.

 

"daniel... how do you even know my name?"

 

daniel frowns momentarily, before breaking into a huge smile.

 

"i've been observing you for a while now, seongwu hyung. i've been really interested in you ever since the first day i saw you, but you didn't seem to like me, so i never tried to approach you first. but after yesterday night's incident, i realised there might be hope for me. that's why from today onwards i'm gonna keep chasing after you," daniel confesses, his hand reaching out for seongwu's to intertwine their fingers together.

 

"in fact, you confessed your feelings to me yesterday too," he grins, "you said you really liked me, but you were too scared of the people around me."

 

"i said that? really?" seongwu asks. 

 

"yeah."

 

"...well, i do like you, i suppose."

 

"does that mean we both like each other?"

 

daniel looks up at him nervously, his eyes twinkling with a little ray of hope in them. seongwu runs his free hand through his hair, glancing at everything else in the room but daniel in an attempt to ignore the awkwardness.

 

"i... guess," seongwu mumbles, his grip on daniel's hand tightening a little. when he looks at daniel's eyes light up with an estatic expression on his face, he can't help but break into a smile himself, and instinctively brushes his thumb against daniel's cheek gently. daniel relaxes into his touch, before holding onto seongwu's hand and placing a kiss on his palm softly.

 

"then, will you go out with me?"

 

all it takes is for seongwu to nod once before daniel leaps onto him, kissing him like there's no tomorrow.

 


End file.
